The Accident
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: When Harvey is in a car accident, Donna stays by his bedside. But, when Harvey wakes and remembers nothing or no one, should Donna stay, or should she let him be free? P.S. This is a one shot, if you're looking for something short!


'Just open you eyes.' She whispered, 'Harvey, I need you to wake up now.'

Donna had sat by Harvey's side for 3 days, not eating, not sleeping... Only waiting for him to wake up. That stupid accident had left her boss practically dead and even the consistent beep of the heart monitor didn't give her any hope he'd wake up.

Mike and Rachel arrived with balloons. I knew Harvey would have hated the balloon, but it was sweet there were here.

'How is he?' Mike asked, directing the question at me.

'No change.' I replied, sombrely.

Mike had come everyday after work to check on Harvey, but he couldn't keep coming here forever, not with the firm in its current state.

'Donna, I wish I could tell you to go home, but I can't. They need you at the office.'

I shot Mike daggers and snapped, 'they need me! Need! Seriously? My best friend is lying in his death bed and you're saying they need me!' I looked back to Harvey and Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Donna, you'll be ten minutes. Mike and I will stay with him. Don't worry, you'll be here when he wakes up.' I argued with them both for another half hour, and then reluctantly gathered myself together and left him... But only for a little while.

I finished up as quickly as possible and headed back to the hospital. Harvey's room was opposite the nurses station, so I stopped to see if they had any news on his condition. 'Oh, Miss Paulsen, he's awake. Has been for a few hours.' Damn. I knew I woud miss him if I left. As I turned to go into the room, the nurse stopped me. 'Miss Paulsen,' she began, 'Mr Specter is suffering from some memory loss. He doesn't remember anything that's happen since he finished at Harvard. I just thought I should warn you.' I stood, struck dumb by this revelation. He didn't remember me. How could that even be possible. I got a seat in the waiting room and sat for a few minutes. Then, it hit me. I couldn't go in there. I couldn't have him seeing me. Over the past 10 years, Harvey has come to rely on me and he shouldn't have to do that, if I leave, he can be strong as, in his own words, caring makes you weak. I decided there and then to leave the city, move back home and get a job at some small town firm. Maybe I'd meet someone there and fall in love, without having to choose between him and Harvey, maybe I'd be able to make it work. I stood from the chair and began to walk towards the exit.

I met Mike, carrying three cups of coffee awkwardly in his hands. He smiled when he saw me. 'Isnt it great,' he started, 'he's awake!' He beamed up at me and then saw the look on my face, his grin fading to a mere smirk.

'I didn't see him.' I said bluntly.

'What?' Mike asked, nearly dropping all the coffees on the floor.

'I didn't see him.' I said again.

'Why?' He asked as he set the cups down on a nearby banister.

'Over the last few years, he's grown too reliant on me. He couldn't function properly when I was fired. It's my fault, I should have left when he came to Pearson Hardman, but I didn't. This is my only chance to give him a fresh start.' Mike as staring at me in disbelief.

I had to leave, I left him there to collect his coffee and got a cab. I had some packing to do.

When I returned to the room, Rachel wasn't there. 'Hey Mike,' Harvey began, 'who was that?'

I was slightly confused by his question, even though I was the great Mike Ross. 'Who?' I asked as I handed him one of three coffee cups.

'The red head.' He replied. I froze. She said she hadn't seen him.

'Which red head?' I asked, god, I was getting so sick of asking stupid questions.

'The one at the nurses station.' I turned to look but no one was there.

'Shes gone now,' he explained, 'but she was there a minute ago.'

'Why do you think you knew her, she could've been here for anyone.'

'I think I remember her.' He said, 'what's her name... Is it Debbie?' I was literally struck silent with shock.

'I left the room and saw Rachel returning from the bathrooms. Keep him company, I'll be ten minutes tops.' I didn't have time to explain anymore than this, so I kept walking and was gone before she could question me. I ha to stop Donna.

So. Many. Bags. I loaded what seemed like thousands of bags into the elevator and headed down to the reception area. If sent Jessica my resignation and told her everything about my plan. She said we wouldn't tell him about me. When the elevator door dinged, I was rushed away from my thoughts and saw Mikr standing at the front desk panting. He turned to look at me and hurried over.

'Oh, Donna... Thank God!' He gushed.

'Wha are you doing here Mike?' I asked putting as much annoyance as I could into my voice.

'He remembers you.' He beamed. I did t understand and let it be known through my facial features, 'he thinks your name's Debbie, but he recognises you. He saw you at the nurses station and he knew you were there for him. Donna, he needs you.'

I was gobsmacked, what was I supposed to do with this information? Mike looked at me kindly and offered me a smile of reassurance.

'Come on.' he said and ushered me to the cab outside. The doorman left my bags behind the front desk and said I could lift them later. I had to see him. Could he really recognise me?

When I arrived at the hospital, Mike went up to the room first to get Rachel out. He said he wanted me to have some time alone with Harvey.

When they came back, I made the long way up to his room, my mind racing the whole time.

When I opened his door, his eyes met mine and he gave me a huge smile, that I couldn't help but return. He sat up at the end of the bed and I took a few steps to meet him. He sat up on his knees and looked in the eye. Then, he did something I never thought he would, he leaned forward as placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me forward as he mashed my lips against his. I stayed only for a second and then pulled away. 'Donna,' he said 'I not remember much, but I remember how much I wanted to do that.' I looked him in the eye and he smiled saying, 'baby, life's too short.' That was all I needed. I steeped back towards him and he directed me round to the side of the bed, moving to get me a seat. Then, we kissed again, and his heartbeat monitor raced while I got to work. God, I'd missed him.

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


End file.
